friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
DanTDM/MLP: The Grand Galloping Minecart
By The Terrarian Pony Previously: DanTDM/MLP: Vinyl's Diamond Minecart Story: Dan woke up the next morning. He walked out and saw Vinyl talking to Octavia. Vinyl:" I'm sorry for the way I embarissed you in front of Derpy, and called you a filly fooler. It's just, I really don't like the idea that you're dating another mare." Octavia:" I'm sorry Vinyl, but I don't want to give up my relationship just because you have a different opinion." Vinyl Scratch lowered her head, trying to hide her shame under her glasses. Vinyl:" I know, and I'm sorry. Sisters?" Octavia hugged Vinyl. Octavia:" Always." Dan smiled at the two sisters getting along. Dan:" Well then, we ready for the Galla?" Vinyl:" Hay yeah!" They all went to the train station, and saw Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom. Even Grim was allowed to come. Derpy came near late. Derpy:" Sorry guys, I don't have good sense in direction." Octavia:" Oh that's alright Derpy." Dan:" What's wrong with her eyes?" Octavia glared at him. Dan:" Never mind." Derpy landed right next to Octavia, and placed a wing over Octavia's body. Vinyl had snapped and got in between them. Octavia:" Vinyl, I thought we had discussed this." Vinyl's ears folded down, as she bit her lip. Vinyl:" Sorry, I'll try harder. Just... do what you were doing." Once they got on the train, Vinyl felt really nervous. Derpy came over to her to help. Derpy:" Hello Vinyl Scratch." Vinyl:" Oh.. um, hey... Derpy. I'm sorry about earlier." Derpy:" It's ok, I know you were just looking out for her. You're a good sister to her even if she doesn't realize your intentions." Vinyl Scratch blushed. Vinyl:" Wow... you really mean it?" Derpy:" Of course. You don't have to be afraid of me taking your sister away from you." Vinyl:" It's not that, it's just... I never thought she would be in love with mares. It didn't seem right at first, I'm glad you helped me figure it out though." Sweetie Belle:" I can't wait to go dancing and stuff." Scootaloo:" I bet this year will be cool!" Apple Bloom:" Ah hope there is food, ah'm starvin'." Applejack:" Ah told ya to eat before we left." Apple Bloom:" Ah wasn't hungry THEN." Pinkie:" Ican'twaitIcan'twaitIcan'twaitIcan'twait! Are we there yet, Twilight? I reeeeeeally can't wait!" Twilight:" Almost Pinkie, calm down." Vinyl:" I can't wait to see you perform Octavia." Octavia:" Well I can't wait to see you perform either. I bet you'll do so great. And don't forget..." She pointed a hoof at Dan. Octavia:" (Whispering) I know you haven't told him." Vinyl:" Aw man, well, uh... I just, well I've been busy rehearsing and all that..." Octavia:" Sounds like an excuse to me." Vinyl:" Don't push it, alright? I want to tell him, but for the first time in my life I'm just too shy." Octavia:" You'll be fine darling. It's like I always say, you never know until you try." Vinyl:" You never say that." Octavia:" Just tell him while your Dancing with him, ok?" Vinyl:" I'll try. But it's hard, I'm so used to expressing my feeling through music." Octavia:" Well so was I, but I how do you think I told Derpy how I felt?" Vinyl:" How did you tell her?" Octavia:" It was hard, but I wanted her a lot. I was nervous, but after I played a small tune in my head, I felt so much better." Vinyl:" So... you imagined backround music, and you were just able to tell her." Octavia blushed. Octavia:" Well that's one way to put it." Finally, they arrived at the Galla. They saw a stallion in a lab coat, and Dan recognized instantly that it was Dr. Trayaurus. Dan:" Trayaurus! It's so good to see you again, buddy. How ya doing you punk, staying outta trouble, I hope?" Dr. T:" Hey!" Dan:" I'm just kiddin'. Hey Trayaurus, meet Vinyl Scratch, my date to the Galla." Vinyl:" Sup? You look exactly how I pictured you." Dr. T:" Nice to meet you miss Scratch." They came in, and everything was gorgeous. Pretty soon, Octavia was about to play some music on her cello. Octavia felt nervous, but Vinyl Scratch encouraged her. Vinyl:" You'll do great Tavi." Octavia smiled and started playing. Vinyl was so into her sisters music, she forgot about Dan. Dan:" Vinyl?" Vinyl:" Huh?" Dan:" May I have this dance?" Vinyl Scractch blushed really red. Vinyl:" Well... uh... I don't know exactly... how to dance." Dan:" Don't worry... neither do I." He smiled. Vinyl smiled as well, putting out her hoof for Dan to grab. They danced in close, and they followed eacthers steps. Vinyl was blushing really red again. She put her glasses over her eyes to hide it, but all that did was expose her nervousness even more. Finally, she gave up, and pushed her glasses up again. Vinyl:" Dan. There is something I need to tell you. It's really hard for me to say." Dan:" Just say whatever you need." Vinyl:" I... need... you." Dan:" Hmm?" Vinyl pushed herself away from his grasp, and looked away, crossing her front hooves, while standing on her back hooves. Vinyl:" Darn it! I'm so stupid!" Dan:" Was it something I said?" Vinyl had tears coming from her eyes. She kept trying to wipe them away, but it was no use. Vinyl:" No, it's me! It's all me! I don't know how to talk to you! Every time I get to know more of you, I just want to be closer to you! I know your from another dimension, but I can't help myself, but I don't know how to tell you my feelings either! Especially knowing that you're probably going to leave me soon, and never return, and then probably forget all about me!" Vinyl felt Dan's hooves around her waist. Dan:" And what if I don't leave?" Vinyl turned her head. Vinyl:" But what about your home? Where you come from. Isn't that important to you?" Dan:" Yes, but if I mean the world to you, I'd be happy to stay. Afterall, I have been worrying a bit lately. If I go, the monster ponies might not come back with me. I might be risking your safety." Vinyl:" So your saying... you've decided not to go back?" Dan:" I'm saying, I want to stay with you. Wherever you go, that's where I want to be. I'm sure Minecraftia isn't going to miss one warrior." Vinyl blushed, as Dan pulled her in for a kiss. Vinyl Scratch, the mare who had always been so tomboyish, was feeling so girly. But this time she liked it, so she returned the kiss. Soon Octavia's song was over, and Viny's turn to perform in the "Loud Room" was underway. Octavia came up to a blushing Vinyl Scratch, and started teasing her. Octavia:" I saw what you did." Vinyl:" Aw knock it off." Octavia:" Oh don't be a sour puss. I thought it was cute." The two sisters hugged, and went into the Loud Room. There were even ender crystals for decoration and lighting. Octavia:" Have you figured out what you were going to do?" Vinyl:" I may have made something up for Dan." Dan:" For me? You shouldn't have." Vinyl went up on stage, where she stood behind her trusty console. Vinyl:" Alrighty everypony! This one goes out to my awsome pal... DanTDM!!!" (Click the icon here for the music: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=c0zKnYKvPXk) After the song was done, everypony started clapping their hooves on the ground in excitement. Dan was especially happy for Vinyl Scratch. It was the first time anypony made a song deticated to how awsome he was. Dan:" Wow Scratch, that was amazing." Vinyl:" Thanks! Now that was totally O.P.!" Dan:" Sure was." Suddenly, a well projected voice came from behind Vinyl Scratch. ???:" Oh yes, yes it was very... interesting." Vinyl looked behind her, but was then pushed across her own DJ equiptment, landing in front of the stage, and injuring her hind left leg, and cracking the right lense on her glasses. Vinyl:" Ow ow ow!" A stallion earth pony, with red fur, and a lab caot reveiled himself. Dan:" That's you, isn't it Denton?!" Denton:" Yes! It is I! Denton! Your foulest enemy! And I have a suprise for all of you." He pressed a big red button that on a small hoof-held device, and then there was a loud THUMP! and then another THUMP! Everypony started looking around the room, wondering where the loud noise was coming from. Suddenly, the wall behind everypony collapsed, and an Ender Dragon. Denton:" Oh, and I would like to thank Dr. Trayaurus for adding the ender crystals." Dr. Trayaurus hid behind Pinkie Pie so nopony could see him. The Ender Dragon roared, and stomped all over the place. Dan reacted quickly, he pulled out his sword and a bow and quiver. Dan:" Octavia? Do you know to use a bow and arrow?" Octavia:" Um... I know how to use a bow and cello..." Dan:" Close enough." He gives her the bow and the arrows, and gives Vinyl a sword. Vinyl:" I can't get up. I hurt my leg." Dan:" Don't worry, I've learned a spell." He mended Vinyl's crippled leg. Vinyl:" Wow. Thank you." Dan, Vinyl, Derpy, Octavia, and the mane 6 were going up against the dragon, until Dan noticed a metal collar on the dragon. Dan:" Wait a minute, I have an idea! Octavia, aim at the collar." Octavia shot an arrow at the metal collar, and it came off the dragon. Dan:" Fluttershy, calm the dragon." Fluttershy:" Oh... but I don't like fully grown dragons." Dan:" Just try!" Fluttershy came up to the Ender Dragon slowly and pet it's head, and suddenly it started licking at Fluttershy. Denton:" What? No!!!" The dragon flew away. Almost immediately, Denton was corner by a bunch of angry ponies. He smiled nervously. Denton:" Um... sorry?" Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna landed in front of him. Celestia:" Denton. For your unnacceptable actions today, I will have no choice but to lock you in the castle dungeon." Denton:" Darn you, DanTDM!" Later, Dan, Grim, Vinyl, Derpy, Octavia, Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia all followed Dr, Trayaurus to his little experiment. Dan:" What is this?" Dr. T:" Our way back home. We can come back and fowarth anytime we want now." Vinyl:" You aren't really going to go are you?" Dan looked at Trayaurus. Dan:" Actually Trayaurus, I would like to stay here for a while. You and Grim go ahead." Dr. T nodded. Dan:" And Grim... keep an eye on this punk. Make sure he doesn't get himself in trouble, kay boy?" Dr. T:" HAY! I'm right here you know." Grim barked in agreement, and they both went into the machine. Dan looked at Vinyl Scratch. Dan:" Sorry about your glasses." Vinyl:" It's alright, I can replace them for cheap." Dan and Vinyl went home, and lived happily ever after. ...THE END... (Or is it? Stay tuned for my next season: DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family.) Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest... Skydoesminecraft:" Holy crud. What's going on... Ah jeez... WHAT?! Am I a horse? Do I have wings? Holy crud!" Herobrine:" What's going on? Where am I? What is this place? What is that horrible sound?" Sky:" Oh that's just my stomach." They look at eachother with wide eyes. Skydoesminecraft starts to scream and run. Herobrine:" ...Idiot." DanTDM/MLP Season 2- DanTDM/MLP: The Diamondscratch Family: New Beginnings Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Genre (Crossover) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions